Springcloud's Past and Revenge
by Starlight Warrior 1092
Summary: Oneshot. Follow Springcloud back to the past as she remembers things that she had tried to hide away, things that she wouldn't want Foxdrift to know about her. Things she wanted to forget- dark things. Spoilers for Drifting Fox and the Melting Dawn.


**Hey all you fans of my Warriors story, Drifting Fox and the Melting Dawn. (Or maybe just random people who wanted to click on this, I love you all too! As friends...) I thought I might want to explore more of Springcloud, since everyone knows how she seems nice (and kinda... cruel to Meltdawn...). She needed a oneshot to explore her past... and revenge.**

**This _may_ affect the later chapters, just a warning. I don't own Warriors.**

**Happy Valentine's Day!**

* * *

><p>I could tell that he loved her. I could tell that he wanted her. I could tell that his heart always would lie with her. But I could also tell... that part of his heart was right here, with me. And that's all I need, to get his heart completely.<p>

Springcloud padded through the forest, thinking about what she had just done. She had just told that she cat... what's her face...? Meltdawn! She had just told Meltdawn that Foxdrift didn't really love her. And Meltdawn, the fluff brain, believed her!

"Sweet revenge will be mine," Springcloud muttered. _Wait... what am I talking about? "Revenge"? Why would I ever say that? I want Foxdrift, yes, but... enough to...?_ Springcloud stopped and thought. _Yes._

Springcloud looked around. She was at that place where Foxdrift would always meet Meltdawn. Springcloud dug her claws into the ground and growled.

_"Foxdrift, do you want to come hunting with me?" Springcloud meowed in her happiest voice. She had just finished grooming her pelt, so it was all shiny. _Come hunting with me. I love you, Foxdrift.

_ Foxdrift looked over at Springcloud, a distant look in his eyes. He looked back at the ground and sighed, as if he was making the hardest decision of his life. "Not now, Springcloud. Get someone else to go hunting with you."_

That_ stung. Springcloud whipped around, hissing at him, "Fine then, I _will_!" And then she raced out of camp, but not before seeing the shocked and slightly hurt face of Foxdrift, as if he hadn't meant to hurt her._

"He doesn't ever want to hurt me," Springcloud concluded. "Or else he wouldn't have helped me, all those moons ago." Suddenly, "all those moons" came flashing back to Springcloud.

_"Spring, get your lazt butt up!" The cold voice of Flower, one of the hiighest ranking she cats in the group and mate to the leader, hissed in her ear. Spring's eyes shot open, her fur standing on end and she scooted as far away from Flower as she could._

_ "You don't want to go and see Shadow today, do you?" Flower hissed with a sharp happiness and coldness in her bright green eyes. Flower enjoyed tormenting the young cats, since she could easily kill any of them._

_ "No, no I don't!" Spring mewled like a kitten. "I never, never want to! He's too high up and mighty for someone as small as me to ever lay eyes upon." That's what all young cats had been taught. _

_ "Well, we're leaving today, remember? We're going to torment some clan cats, and kill as many of them as we can. And then, sometime, when they're not expecting it, we'll attack them and kill them alll!" Flower's voice was so cold, but Spring was used to it. She was always so cold._

_ Spring headed away to where some of the other young cats were already up. She spotted a cowardly black tomcat named Beetle. Grinning to herself, she pounced upon his tail, making him squeal._

_ "D-don't d-do t-that!" Bettle almost whispered as she crawled away, his tail between his legs and his belly almost flat on the ground in fear. Spring turned and purred to the others, who had all almost burst out in laughter. But once Spring _did_ look over at them, they all started laughing. All except Petal. She was Bettle's sister. Petal shot me a glare and padded after her brother._

_ "You're the best, Spring!" Gap meowed between laughs. "You're the best!"_

"You're the best," Springcloud murmured to herself. "You're the best. If only Foxdrift could tell me that. It would all be so... much... _better_."

_But he will never tell you that. You're not the cat that he loves. It's Meltdawn that he really loves. Would you be able to kill her to be able to win his affection over? _Springcloud already knew that answer to that question. Yes.

_"Spring, what are _you_ doing here?" Petal growled as Spring followed her. Her pale gray fur was all ruffled up. _

_ Spring smirked. "I'm just here to give you a message." Again, another sly grin. "Do you want to know what the message is?" _Take the bait, Petal. Take the bait.

_ "Sure," Petal growled, her fur flattening. She came closer to Spring, but only by a tail length. And that was all Spring needed._

_ "Die!" Spring hissed, throwing herself at the unexpecting she cat. Spring's leap was aimed right at Petal's throat. She did not miss her mark. But she didn't want to kill her right away. Spring leaned over the injured and dying she cat. "I bet your brother will be so sad. I'll have to end his misery."_

_ "You... wou... ldn't..." Petal coughed, unable to say any more._

_ "I would," Spring meowed cruelly. "It would be nice to be put out of your misery, right? I'd be doing him a _favor_. He'll be able to see you again, and he'll be happy about that." The blood was already turning Petal's soft gray fur ginger and scarlet. With a final gurgle, Petal's eyes closed._

"I want him," Springcloud whispered, wiping away her memories, not wanting them to intrude her thoughts. Her claws sank out into the ground.

"And I_ will_ get him."

* * *

><p><strong>Kind of short, but now you probably understand Springcloud a little more. Hopefully. So, Happy Valentine's Day to everyone, and I wish you all well. So... please review? (I'd <em>love<em> it if you'd review- yes _you!_)**


End file.
